Lost Memories
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Sekuel dari Past Memories, akankah Naruto bisa ingat kembali? Ataukah malah akan muncul malapetaka untuk dirinya? Read and Find, RnR please?


Sekuel lanjutan Past Memories! Hula, sekuel lanjutannya!Terima kasih atas reviewnya! XD! Review kalian sangatlah berguna bagiku. Karena banyak yang minta sekuelnya, ya sudah, Lu-chan bikinkan! Walau sebenarnya tidak diminta juga sudah ingin bikin koq! –diceburin-. Hmm, bagaimana dengan kalian yang sudah menghadapi hari-hari 'Neraka' itu? Sanggupkah? Nah, sekarang mari kita penuhi FFN dengan FanFic SasuNaru! Yaay!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Lost Memories © NakamaLuna

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Sasuke menatap tubuh Naruto yang sedang tidur di rumah sakit. Wajah Naruto terlihat begitu damai dan tenang, dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan teratur.

Kira-kira sudah 2 hari Naruto dirawat disini, sebenarnya sekarang dia sudah boleh pulang. Namun, belum ada yang menjemputnya, karena itu Sasuke terus memikirkannya.

'_Apakah tidak ada satu orangpun keluarganya yang mengkhawatirkannya? Teman-temannya? Atau sahabatnya? Kenapa tidak ada yang datang berkunjung?'_ pikir Sasuke. Pertanyan-pertanyaan itu selalu saja muncul dalam benaknya, setiap kali dia melihat Naruto yang terbaring ini, semakin hari pula dia iba melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar inap Naruto terbuka, dan muncullah seseorang berambut merah membawa bunga. Lalu pria itu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menaruh bunganya di meja.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pria berambut merah itu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kau siapa? Tidak baik ingin mengetahui nama orang tetapi tidak memperkenalkan diri dulu kan?" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Aku Gaara, dari Sabaku Corporation. Sahabat Naru-ah bukan, tunangannya Naruto," ucap Gaara.

Hati Sasuke seakan hancur mendengar kata-kata Gaara. _'Tunangan Naruto? Ah, pasti ada suatu kesalahpahaman'_ pikir Sasuke. "Apa benar kau ini tunangannya Naruto? Kalau benar kenapa kau baru mengunjunginya sekarang? Sementara dia sudah disini selama dua hari," ucap Sasuke sewot.

"Heh, tadi aku sudah memperkenalkan namaku. Sebelum marah-marah kepada orang yang baru kau kenal lebih baik kau kenalkan dulu dirimu kepadaku," ucap Gaara tidak kalah sewotnya.

"Cih, namaku Sasuke Uchiha, dari Uchiha Corporation, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku tadi," ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Kau tahu? Kalau kau teman dekat Naruto pasti kau tahu, Naruto itu mempunyai sifat yang tidak ingin bergantung kepada orang lain. Dari kemarin aku menghubungi nomornya, namun tidak diangkat, tentu saja aku menjadi cemas juga. Lalu akhirnya ada yang memberitahuku bahwa Naruto mengalami kecelakaan dan dirawat disini, kau mengerti?" ucap Gaara.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu kembali duduk di samping Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau ini siapa? Apa hubungannya dengan Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

'_Apa hubungannya aku dengan Naruto? Selama ini, memangnya kami pernah mempunyai hubungan apa?'_ pikir Sasuke. "Teman, kami bertemu di kafe miliknya," ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, hanya teman toh, baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Gaara lalu duduk di samping Naruto dan mengelus dahi Naruto.

Sasuke tertohok mendengar ucapan Gaara, _'Hanya teman? Tapi aku menginginkan..'_ pikir Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu, sesaat ketika Sasuke akan membuka pintu itu, Naruto terbangun.

"Hmm, Gaara? Loh, kenapa kau bisa?" ucap Naruto heran ketika dia melihat Gaara di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja, aku kemari untuk menjengukmu Naruto," ucap Gaara sambil mengecup manis pipi Naruto. Muka Naruto memerah akan hal itu, lalu kemudian Naruto menengok ke arah Sasuke yang syok melihat kejadian barusan.

"Sasuke! Kenalkan, ini Gaara, tunanganku," ucap Naruto ramah. Hati Sasuke lebih sakit lagi ketika Naruto yang mengucapkan itu dengan senyum di wajahnya._ 'Kalau memang benar orang itu adalah tunangannya, kenapa dia sama sekali tidak memberitahuku ketika waktu kita masih bersama? Kenapa?'_ pikir Sasuke sedih.

"Ya, selamat untuk kalian berdua, undang aku ketika pesta pernikahan kalian ya," ucap Sasuke lalu membuka pintu.

"Tentu saja pasti kau akan kami undang, Uchiha," ucap Gaara.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar inap Naruto dengan keras. Naruto terkejut melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu, "Sasuke, dia kenapa? Tumben-tumbennya," ucap Naruto lirih.

"Itu artinya dia cemburu," ucap Gaara.

"Cemburu? Cemburu kepada siapa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Entahlah," ucap Gaara lalu mencium lembut kening Naruto.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Naruto kini sudah kembali pulang, namun dia yang biasanya tinggal di apartemennya sendiri, sekarang tinggal bersama Gaara di rumah Gaara. Namun, Naruto lebih memilih untuk tinggal di kafenya sendiri, karena menurutnya itu adalah tempat yang nyaman.

Ketika Naruto membersihkan piring, dia melihat Sasuke dari kaca jendela kafe itu. Pandangan mata Sasuke tertuju kepada kafe itu, namun pandangan matanya menyorotkan kesedihan. Dengan cepat Naruto keluar dari kafe dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sedang apa kau? Oh iya, ini kafe ku, mau mampir? Tenang saja, aku traktir kok," ucap Naruto lalu menyeret Sasuke ke kafenya. Walau Sasuke tidak memintanya dia tetap memaksa Sasuke untuk berkunjung di kafenya, tidak peduli dia akan makan atau tidak.

"Nah, kau mau apa? Gratis kok, kau kan sahabatku. Kudengar dari suster di rumah sakit bahwa kaulah yang terus menjagaku selama 24 jam. Karena itu aku ingin membalas budimu," ucap Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku melakukannya karena ikhlas, aku tidak perlu mendapat balasan darimu. Lagipula tempat ini, hanya akan menambah kesedihan dalam hatiku saja," ucap Sasuke lalu menunduk.

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Memangnya kafe ini menjadi kenangan burukmu? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf," ucap Naruto.

"Kafe ini hanya akan mengulang kembali kesedihan yang ada di hatiku saja, seperti dulu, ketika aku bertemu denganmu," ucap Sasuke.

"Memangnya tempat pertama kali kita bertemu, di kafe ini ya? Aku jadi penasaran, ceritakan kepadaku apa saja yang telah terjadi selama aku belum kehilangan ingatanku dong, please," ucap Naruto memelas.

Sasuke lalu memandang Naruto penuh harap, kemudian membuang nafasnya dengan panjang. "Hhh, aku ingin kau mengingatnya sendiri, aku tidak ingin memberitahukanmu. Lebih bagus kalau kau mengingatnya sendiri, karena jika dijelaskan akan menjadi rumit dan kau sendiri malah tidak mengerti," ucap Sasuke.

Entah ketika melihat Sasuke yang putus asa ini Naruto menjadi sedih, dia tidak ingin melihat Sasuke sedih. "Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf karena membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman, bagaimana kalau secangkir kopi untuk menenangkan pikiranmu? Tunggu sebentar yaa," ucap Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sesaat kemudian Naruto datang dengan membawa secangkir kopi untuk Sasuke. "Silahkan diminum," ucap Naruto lalu menaruh kopi itu di meja Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil kopi itu lalu meminumnya perlahan, _'Rasa ini..'_ pikir Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian meletakkan kopi itu di meja lagi.

"Kenapa? Tidak enak ya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Rasa ini, mirip sekali yang kau buat dulu," ucap Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Naruto.

"Eh? Tunggu!" Namun terlambat, Sasuke sudah keluar dari kafe itu dan tidak menampakkan punggungnya lagi.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Kenapa!" teriak Sasuke di kamarnya. "Kenapa? Semakin ingin dilupakan tetapi semakin banyak kejadian yang membuatku ingin terus bersamamu!" teriak Sasuke lagi, kali ini dia memukul kaca di depan lemarinya itu hingga tangannya berdarah.

"Hah, hah," nafasnya tersengal-sengal, sesaat kemudian dia berhenti lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Kakashi yang mendengar keributan di kamar tuannya itu segera masuk dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Keadaan kamar Sasuke berantakan sekali, seprei terbuka, isi lemari yang dikeluarkan, serta barang pecah belah yang dihancurkan.

"Tuan muda, anda kenapa?" tanya Kakashi sambil sebisa mungkin membereskan kamar Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu, keluar!" bentak Sasuke.

Mendengar hal itu Kakashi hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng. "Kau tahu tuan? Setiap masalah akan lebih menjadi ringan jika kau menceritakannya kepada seseorang," ucap Kakashi.

Lalu Sasuke membuka matanya, sedikit tertarik pada ucapan Kakashi tadi. "Jadi?" ulang Kakashi. "Kau ingin menceritakannya atau tidak?" sambung Kakashi.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, barulah Sasuke selesai menceritakannya kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk lalu berkata, "Jika memang begitu, tidak seharusnya kau malah menjauhinya, sebaiknya berusahalah agar dia dapat mengingat kembali ingatannya dengan bantuanmu. Jangan menjauhinya sebab itu hanya akan membuat citramu dimatanya rusak," ucap Kakashi. Lalu dia menoleh ke Sasuke dan tersenyum, "Berusahalah," sambungnya.

Sasuke menutup matanya, berusaha mencerna perkataan Kakashi tadi, lalu kemudian dia tersenyum dan membuka matanya. "Terima kasih Kakashi," ucap Sasuke. Kakashi mengangguk lalu keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Hmm, hari ini pelanggannya banyak juga, ya," ucap Naruto. Lalu Naruto melihat Sasuke dari kejauhan, Sasuke berjalan mendekati kafenya.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan mengantarkannya masuk. "Naruto, maaf ya, yang waktu itu," ucap Sasuke menyesal.

Naruto kemudian tersenyum, dia lalu mengantarkan Sasuke ke meja terdekat. "Tidak apa-apa, kau ingin mesan apa? Hari ini kudiskon," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke tertawa mendengarnya, "Kopi yang waktu itu saja," ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Tapi waktu itu kau bilang rasanya…"

"Tidak apa-apa, sebab rasa itu yang dulu mempertemukan kita berdua. Karena itu aku tidak ingin melupakan rasa itu," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto tidak mengerti maksudnya, namun dia tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu menyiapkan kopi yang dipesan temannya itu.

"Ini, silahkan," ucap Naruto lalu memberikan kopi itu ke Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke lalu meneguk kopi itu.

"Ehm Sasuke, sebenarnya aku ingin bilang, ehm, seminggu lagi, aku dan Gaara akan menikah, jika tidak keberatan, maukah kau datang?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke langsung berhenti meminum kopinya itu, pikirannya sekarang makin berkecamuk. Namun dia langsung membalasnya dengan senyuman, "Tentu saja, sebagai seorang teman aku bersedia datang," ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih," ucap Naruto senang.

"Naruto, kira-kira sehari sebelum pernikahanmu, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan, bisa?" ucap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Sehari sebelumnya? Boleh, akan kuusahakan agar bisa," ucap Naruto senang.

"Baik, kau tunggu saja jam 10 di kafe ini, terlambat juga tidak apa-apa," ucap Sasuke.

"Darimana kau tahu aku sering terlambat?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena… itu rahasia," ucap Sasuke lalu tersenyum jahil dan menyerahkan selembar uang 1000 yen. "Ambil saja kembaliannya," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum lalu pergi meninggalkan kafe itu.

"Serius nih? Tapi ini kan kebanyakan? Hei-," namun yang dipanggil sudah pergi. "Terima kasih," gumam Naruto lalu memegang uang itu dengan erat.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Sehari sebelum pernikahan Naruto.

Sasuke datang lebih lambat dari waktu yang dijanjikan, sebab dia tidak ingin Naruto sampai terluka lagi. Dia melirik ke dalam kafe dan melihat Naruto sudah duduk disana.

"Halo," tegurnya ramah kepada Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Hei, lama sekali, ternyata malah kau yang terlambat," ucap Naruto kesal.

"Hahaha, maaf, nah sekarang kita pergi yuk," ucap Sasuke.

"Baik,"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Ikebukuro yaa, sepertinya dulu aku pernah kemari," ucap Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Kalau bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh, memangnya pernah?" tanya Naruto heran. Sasuke tersenyum kecut lalu mengelus pipi Naruto.

"Nanti, saat dimana kau akan mengingatnya," ucap Sasuke lalu menggandeng tangan Naruto. Muka Naruto memerah karena perbuatan Sasuke itu, dia lalu menatap wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum, entah tetapi dia merasakan kerinduan yang amat sangat ketika melihatnya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Karena film itu sudah tidak diputar kembali, bagaimana kalau kita makan ini?" ucap Sasuke lalu memesan 2 mangkuk ramen.

"Film itu? Film yang mana? Tapi toko ini sepertinya, hei Sasuke kau tahu saja kesukaanku! Ramen!" ucap Naruto.

"Tentu saja," ucap Sasuke.

Pelayan datang dan memberikan mereka Ramen, seperti waktu itu, Naruto makan hingga 4 mangkuk. "Benar kau yang traktir?" ucap Naruto tidak enak.

"Tentu saja, kan waktu itu selalu kau yang mentraktirku," ucap Sasuke lalu membayarnya.

"Mmm, terima kasih," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Tempat ini kan," gumam Naruto ketika melihat tempat yang dikenalnya.

"Benar, jika kau memandang ke arah jam besar disana, setiap kau menghitung 60 detik lagi, tepat ketika jarum di angka 12, maka akan muncul air di lubang-lubang yang tersusun rapi ini," ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, aku tahu, karena sepertinya aku sudah pernah mengalaminya," ucap Naruto.

"Nah, sekarang kau saja yang berdiri disini," ucap Sasuke lalu berlari ke tengah-tengah lingkaran itu.

10 detik kemudian air keluar dari lubang-lubang kecil itu. Sasuke yang tepat berada di tengahnya memandang Naruto dengan tersenyum, Naruto tercengang, karena sepertinya ini bukan yang pertama kali untuknya.

'_Déjà vu'_ pikir Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian air mancur sudah mereda, dan Naruto ikut bergabung dengan Sasuke ke dalam lingkaran.

"Kau mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke cepat.

"Sedikit," ucap Naruto

"Teryata memang tidak berhasil ya?" gumam Sasuke.

"Eh?" ucap Naruto bingung.

Tidak terasa, ternyata air mulai muncul lagi dari lubang-lubang kecil itu. Kali ini Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut, disentuhnya dagu Naruto lalu di dekatkannya perlahan ke bibirnya.

Di saat bibir mereka bersentuhan, Naruto malah mencium balik dan menutup matanya, berusaha menikmati kecupan yang diberikan. Entah, tetapi dia tidak ingin kehilangan saat-saat bersama Sasuke ini. Sasuke memasukkan sebuah kalung ke dalam saku jaket yang dipakai Naruto. Ketika air mancur sudah mulai menghilang, Sasuke buru-buru melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Naruto.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto," ucap Sasuke pelan, air mata menetes di pipinya. Lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih termenung di lingkaran itu.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"…" Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika dia pulang ke rumahnya, dia selalu termenung dalam pikirannya sendiri. Hal ini membuat Kakashi sedikit prihatin kepadanya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa? Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sudah," ucap Sasuke singkat, matanya tidak lepas dari sinar rembulan yang menerangi malam ini.

"Sasuke, kau jangan begitu, yang penting kau sudah berusaha kan?" ucap Kakashi.

"Hn," ucapnya. Namun dia tidak bisa menahan air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir di pipinya.

"Kau sudah berusaha itu yang terbaik, aku bangga kepadamu," ucap Kakashi, tersenyum kecil lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sudah berusaha? Ya, itulah yang tepenting," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum lalu mengusap air matanya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Naruto memandangi sinar rembulan yang menerangi kamarnya, besok, dia akan menikah dengan Gaara. Entah, ciuman dari Sasuke masih membekas di bibirnya. Air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja, ketika itu dia langsung teringat Sasuke. Entah, tetapi dia lebih senang ketika bersama Sasuke.

Naruto kemudian menutup korden kamarnya lalu kembali tidur.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Esok paginya, Sasuke terbangun, dia langsung teringat pernikahan Naruto. Kemudian dia melirik ke arah jam, jam 10, sementara pernikahan itu dimulai jam 12. _'Dua jam lagi'_ pikir Sasuke lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Dadanya terasa sakit sekali ketika membayangkan Naruto dan Gaara yang berdampingan di pelaminan. _'Seharusnya yang berada di samping Naruto itu aku'_ pikir Sasuke, lalu mukanya memerah ketika memikirkan itu.

"Aaaakh, aku ini mikir apa sih??" gumam Sasuke sambil menutup mukanya dengan bantal (??).

Sebenarnya, kalung yang diberikan kepada Naruto itu, dia mempunyai pasangannya. Yaa, jadinya kan bisa kembaran gitu kalau dipakai bersama.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Naruto sekarang berada dalam mobil pengantinnya, sementara Gaara sudah sampai duluan di Gereja.

Di mobil, Naruto memikirkan Sasuke sambil menatap pada kaca jendela. Entah, tetapi sepertinya dia sudah mengenalnya cukup lama, _'Waktu sebulan ini, apa yang telah terjadi?' _pikir Naruto.

"Aku ingin mengingatnya," gumam Naruto. Tiba-tiba dia melihat sebuah truk dari arah berlawanan datang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Truk itu teroleng-oleng kesana kemari dengan cepat, mengingatkan Naruto kepada sesuatu.

"I..ini," gumam Naruto.

FLASHBACK

"_Wah, gawat, aku terlambat lagi!" gumam Naruto lalu berlari cepat, dia tidak memperdulikan orang yang disekitarnya memarahinya karena Naruto telah menubruknya. _

_Mata Naruto tidak beralih pada jalan, namun dia tidak menyadari rambu-rambu yang menunjukkan tanda stop bagi pengguna jalan. Dengan asal, dia main terobos begitu saja lampu itu. Sampai akhirnya seorang gadis berteriak, "Awas!" _

_Akhirnya mata Naruto memandang kepada truk yang melaju kencang di depannya, dia menutup matanya seakan sudah menerima akan hal ini._

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Hhhh, aku…aku…sudah ingat semuanya," gumam Naruto. Namun sayang bunyi keras terdengar sampai radius 2 km dari sana. Sebuah kecelakaan truk menabrak mobil pengantin.

Mobil pengantin tersebut mental sejauh 15 meter dari tempat kejadian perkara. Entah penumpangnya selamat atau tidak. Yang jelas keadaan mobil pengantin tersebut sangat parah, badan mobil bertebangan dimana-mana, sementara mobil sekarang hanya tinggal rangkanya yang sudah botak hampir habis terbakar. Beruntung para warga bertindak cepat dengan segera meng-evakuasi penumpangnya.

Disaat dia sudah mengingat semuanya, kenapa malah jadi begini? Takdir. Tuhan mempunyai rencana lain.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Criing, crack, kalung Sasuke yang sama persis dengan Naruto itu terjatuh. Sasuke memungutnya kembali, patah, liontin itu patah. Segera ada perasaan tidak enak menyelimutinya.

'_Naruto'_ pikir Sasuke sambil menggenggam erat kalung itu. "Naruto!" teriak Sasuke sambil pergi berlari mencari Naruto.

Tempat yang pertama kali dituju adalah Rumah Sakit tempat Naruto dirawat dahulu. Entah, tapi feelingnya mengatakan bahwa Naruto ada di rumah sakit itu.

"Permisi, dokter Tsunade! Apakah ada pasien yang baru datang ke Rumah Sakit ini? Pasien yang sama seperti dahulu lagi?" tanya Sasuke ketika sampai di rumah sakit itu.

"Tenanglah Uchiha-san, tidak ada pasien yang baru datang ke Rumah Sakit ini," ucap Tsunade.

Namun, ambulans dari Rumah Sakit itu baru saja tiba. Para perawat segera berlari mendorong kasur pasien itu ke kamar darurat.

"Dokter Tsunade! Tolong! Ada pasien yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan sangat hebat! Kondisinya sangat kritis! Tulang kakinya patah, dahinya robek, dan mengalami luka bakar di punggung! Dia kehilangan banyak darah! Sekarang pasien dalam keadaan koma!" ucap perawat wanita berambut pink.

Tsunade kaget mendengar keadaan pasien, "Sekarang! Bawa pasien itu ke ruang operasi! Cepat! Jangan pedulikan biayanya! Biar kutanggung!" teriak Tsunade.

Kasur yang membawa pasien itu datang, melewati Sasuke. Ketika melewati Sasuke, Sasuke melihat wajah pasien itu, pasien itu tidak mengalami luka serius di wajah. Namun jantungnya serasa berhenti ketika dia baru saja mengetahui siapa yang dibawa para perawat itu barusan.

"Naruto!" teriaknya. Sasuke langsung mengejar Naruto ke kamar operasi, namun ditahan oleh salah satu perawat.

"Maaf, pak, batasnya hanya sampai disini saja, pengunjung tidak diperbolehkan masuk," ucap perawat itu.

"Tapi dia Naruto! Aku harus menemuinya! Naruto! Naruto!" teriak Sasuke berusaha masuk, air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Sang perawat kewalahan juga menghadapi Sasuke. Namun Tsunade langsung datang, "Uchiha-san, jangan khawatir, akan kami lakukan yang kami bisa untuk menyembuhkan Naruto," ucap Tsunade.

Mendengar ucapan Tsunade, Sasuke menjadi sedikit lega. "Apa ada darah untuk Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, kali ini kami sudah menyediakan banyak. Berdoalah kepada Tuhan, agar diberikan mukjizat," ucap Tsunade.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu dia berusaha tenang. Kemudian dia mengintip dari celah ruangan itu untuk melihat Naruto.

Operasi pun dimulai.

Para perawat maupun Tsunade kewalahan karena harus memasukkan darah dalam jumlah besar ke Naruto. Mana mereka harus mengambil besi sepanjang 6 inci yang masuk ke kulit Naruto.

Tsunade sudah mengeluarkan banyak keringat, tampaknya ini adalah operasinya yang tersulit. Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh suara seorang suster.

"Dokter! Ini!" ucap perawat itu sambil menunjukkan gambar detak jantung Naruto. Piiiiip, terdengar suara itu dan gambaran detak jantung Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi garis.

Tsunade seakan tidak percaya akan hal itu, tangannya mulai memompa dada Naruto. "Jangan mati! Jangan mati! Kumohon jangan! Ukh, jangan matiii!" ucap Tsunade sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"Dokter sudahlah!" ucap perawat berambut pink itu, berusaha menenangkannya. Air mata juga membasahi matanya yang berwarna hijau itu.

"Ukh, jangan matiii!!" teriak Tsunade.

Sasuke hanya bisa tercengang dan menangis melihat pemandangan itu. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, dia tidak mampu berdiri, dia terjatuh di depan pintu ruang operasi. _'Naruto.., jangan mati. Jangan tinggalkan aku..'_ pikirnya.

Dheg!

"Hah?" gumam salah seorang perawat berambut biru. Dia melihat anagram detak jantung Naruto, masih ada, detakannya.

"Dokter! Dia masih hidup!" teriaknya.

Mendengar hal itu, Tsunade refleks memompa kembali dada Naruto. "Berikan selang infusnya! Cepat! Tutupi bagian ini, pendarahannya sudah mulai agak reda!" ucap Tsunade.

Para perawat segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Tsunade, namun yang membuat mereka semua lebih kaget adalah… ketika jantungnya berdetak lagi, sang pasien mengeluarkan air mata.

"Cepat! Cepat!" teriak Tsunade. Sekarang hanya tinggal menjahit bagian kaki saja, setelah itu semuanya beres. 12 jahitan sudah lengkap berada di kaki kanannya. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu 30 menit apakah pasien masih bisa menerima perawatan ini atau tidak, jika tidak bisa, maka dalam 30 menit ini, dia akan meninggal.

30 menit berlalu dan, Dheg! Jantung Naruto kini kembali berdetak normal. Semua yang ada disitu saling mengucapkan terima kasih dan ada juga yang berpelukan. Tsunade menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil bersandar di dinding, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

Tsunade kemudian membuka pintu ruang operasi. Dilihatnya Sasuke sudah terbujur lemas di bawahnya, air matanya tidak berhenti keluar dan tatapannya kosong.

"Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san, kau bisa mendengarku? Uzumaki-san selamat," ucap Tsunade. Mendengar hal itu Sasuke langsung menatap wajah Tsunade seakan tidak percaya.

"Ke-kenapa bisa, bukankah tadi.." ucap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Entahlah, mungkin ini hanya sebuah mukjizat yang datang, Uchiha-san pasti telah mendoakan Naruto sampai seperti ini, iya kan?" ucap dokter Tsunade.

Sasuke langsung menjabat tangan dokter Tsunade dan memeluknya. "Terima kasih, saya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, terima kasih," ucapnya sambil menengis, namun bukan menangis kesedihan melainkan tangis haru.

"Berterimakasih jugalah kepada yang berada di atas, oh iya, satu lagi Uchiha-san," ucap Tsunade.

"Apa? Apakah Naruto kehilangan ingatannya lagi? Seluruhnya?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Itu, aku belum tahu, tetapi… disaat jantungnya berdetak kembali tadi, Naruto mengeluarkan air mata," ucap Tsunade. "Pasti dia sangat ingin menemuimu," sambungnya lagi. "Aku harus pergi, senang sekali bisa bekerja sama denganmu lagi Uchiha-san," ucap Tsunade lalu pergi.

Sasuke kini tersenyum, tidak masalah walau Naruto harus kehilangan ingatan tentangnya seluruhnya. Asalkan Naruto tertawa dan terus hidup saja, itu sudah cukup baginya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Di Gereja, kepanikan terjadi.

"Apa, pasanganmu belum datang juga? Kemana dia?" tanya Temari kepada Gaara.

"Entahlah, aku juga cemas," ucap Gaara, lalu dilihatnya pengawalnya Neji, berlari-lari ke arahnya. "Ada apa Neji?" tanya Gaara.

"Barusan ada telepon dari Rumah Sakit, katanya tuan muda Naruto mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanannya menuju kemari," ucapnya.

"Apa?? Baiklah kita kesana sekarang juga," ucap Gaara.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Sasuke terus menunggui Naruto, memang belum diperbolehkan masuk, namun dia terus saja menungguinya.

Tiba-tiba dilihatnya Gaara datang menghampirinya. "Sasuke, apakah Naruto baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara cemas.

"A-ah iya, baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke. Lalu Gaara memandangi tubuh Sasuke yang masih gemetar, kulitnya memutih wajahnya juga pucat. _'Sepertinya sudah dari tadi dia menunggui Naruto, dan sepertinya dia juga tahu jalan operasinya bagaimana'_ pikir Gaara.

Kemudian Gaara tersenyum kecut. "Sasuke, kau sangat menyanyangi Naruto? Kau sudah berada disini sejak tadi kan?" tanya Gaara.

"Eh, bagaimana kau bisa-"

"Terlihat dari wajah dan tingkah lakumu. Sasuke, jika kau menyayangi Naruto, maka jagalah dia," ucap Gaara, matanya lurus menghadap Sasuke.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hh, kubatalkan, kurasa kau lebih cocok dengannya. Jaga dia untukku ya," ucap Gaara menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Kau serius?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Dua rius malah," ucap Gaara bercanda. "Aku tahu kau bisa menjaganya, sampai jumpa Sasuke," ucap Gaara lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Gaara!" ucap Sasuke senang.

Gaara hanya mambalasnya dengan lambaian tangan, kemudian dia menuju ke tempat pengawalnya.

"Kita pulang Neji," ucap Gaara.

"Ya," ucap Neji lalu membuka pintu mobil.

Ketika akan membuka pintu mobil, Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Neji. "Neji, apa yang kulakukan ini tepat kan?" tanyanya.

"Itu tepat, tuan muda Gaara," ucap Neji. Kemudian Gaara tersenyum, namun yang membuat Neji kaget adalah ketika akan menaiki mobil, Gaara mengecup bibirnya secara perlahan lalu tersenyum nakal.

"Itu hadiah, untuk pengawalku yang setia," ucap Gaara. Muka Neji memerah saat itu juga, namun dia hanya mengangguk kecil.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Uchiha-san, anda sudah boleh masuk, Uzumaki-san sudah sadar," ucap perawat berambut pink itu.

"Baik, terima kasih," ucap Sasuke lalu memasuki kamar itu.

Naruto menengok ke arah Sasuke lalu tersenyum, "Sasuke, apa kabar?" tanyanya ramah.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke.

"Ehm anu, bagaimana pernikahanku dengan Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

"Dibatalkan, Gaara menitipkanmu padaku," ucap Sasuke.

"Eh?" gumam Naruto kaget.

"Kau tidak suka ya? Kalau begitu aku akan menelepon Ga-,"

"Tunggu!" teriak Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu memeluk Sasuke. "Aku lebih nyaman bersama Sasuke, karena aku mencintai Sasuke," ucap Naruto senang.

Sasuke kaget lalu membalas pelukan Naruto, "Ingat, ketika aku memegangmu dengan erat ketika kita nonton One Missed Call?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke kaget ketika mendegar ucapan Naruto, "Naruto, ingatanmu sudah.."

"Benar, tepat sedetik sebelum aku menerima kecelakaan tersebut," ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke lebih erat lagi. "Mulai sekarang kita akan selalu bersama kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu, sekarang dan selamanya," ucap Sasuke. Mereka memandang wajah satu sama lain, kemudian saling mendekatkan bibir mereka.

Mereka berciuman dalam waktu yang cukup lama sampai mereka harus mengambil nafas mereka.

'_Terima kasih Tuhan, kau telah mengembalikan orang yang berharga kepadaku' _pikir Sasuke.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

END

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Uwoo! Tanganku pegal linu, nyeri otot, kesemutan, -dibekep-. Habis ngetik past memories langsung ngetik ini, aduh inilah hasilnya! Badan pegal-pegal, besok masuk sekolah, tugas ekonomi saya! Hoaa, udah selesai sih tugasnya.

Tapi saia sangat mengharapkan review dari kalian semua yang baik!

Tahukah? Saia sangat senang jika ada yang menanggapi cerita saia, dibaca saja sudah cukup. Gimana di review? Uaah, sangat senang.

Anyway, mind to review?


End file.
